Pokémon Channel 2
Pokémon Channel 2 (Japanese: ポケモンチャンネル2 ～ピカチュウといっしょ！～ Pokémon Channel 2 ~Together With Pikachu!~) is a spin-off game developed by Ambrella for the Nintendo Wii-U. The player and his/her Pikachu have been asked for help from Professor Juniper. Play varies between the television programs and exploring Mintale Town. Gameplay usually lasts for at least a week as new programs are unlocked each day (the game is played in real time). The game includes a unique anime shorts titled Pikachu's Summer Vacation, Pikachu's Rescue Adventure and Pikachu and Pichu. After completing the game by watching all the shorts, Diancie can be downloaded from the European and Australian edition of the game. Although originally intended for download from a bonus disc related to the game, Diancie's distribution method in other countries ended up having nothing to do with Pokémon Channel 2. Mintale Town Mintale Town is split into four areas. The house is located in Summerbush Field, while the other three areas are reached by bus. Through exploring the world, it is possible to interact with wild Pokémon, most commonly through them asking questions about themselves. A correct answer will earn the player a collectible card. What Pokémon appear in each area depends on the time of day and weather. The weather is changed by watching Slowpoke's Weather Report, while the day is split into the following time periods: * Morning: 5:00 AM – 9:00 AM * Day: 9:00 AM – 4:00 PM * Evening: 4:00 PM – 7:00 PM * Night: 7:00 PM – 5:00 AM Locations Pokémon Channel 2/Summerbush Field Pokémon Channel 2/Santalune Forest Pokémon Channel 2/Coastaria Beach Pokémon Channel 2/Mt. Stonefall Pokémon Channel 2/Mt. Snowfall Channels Prof. Juniper Report This is where the game is saved. Pikachu's Summer Vacation Pikachu and the gang learn responsibility, team work as well as cooperation during their Summer vacation at Pokémon Island. Pikachu's Rescue Adventure Togepi leads Pikachu and friends on a wild adventure. Pikachu and Pikachu Pikachu and ends up going on a crazy adventure with some troublesome, but fun Pichu brothers. Pokémon News Flash Aipom tells the news with Meowth giving reports from the scene. Meowth basically interviews random Pokémon in random locations. Shop 'N Cubone The game's shop, hosted by Carlos the Cubone. Most items are room decorations, though cards and Pokémon mini games can also be obtained. Items will be delivered by Delibird the following day. Bus passes must be obtained to travel to each of the three regions, though Delibird will deliver these immediately Quiz Elekid A quiz show hosted by Elekid. After watching three Pokémon answer questions, there is a "Present Quiz" where the player can earn money. Then, after watching the Pokémon answer more questions, the "Present Quiz" will begin again. Jigglypuff Shape-up An exercise program. Pikachu loves to exercise alongside Jigglypuff, the host. Marill's Weather Report Marill gives the weather forecast for one of the regions. This physically changes the weather, changing the Pokémon found in the area. Eggzamination: Hatch Up! An Egg is viewed until it hatches. The player can guess the Pokémon inside and will win money if correct on hatching. Eggs can take from five minutes to 24 hours to hatch. Mareep Farm A number of Mareep are counted as they jump over a fence. Pikachu will become sleepy watching this. Smeargle's Art Study Smeargle rates the picture hanging on the player's wall. Chansey's Fortune Cookie Chansey offers five fortune cookies. One message can be chosen each day. Puff Puff Ranking Jigglypuff, who is the sister of the Jigglypuff from the exercise channel, hosts the ranking channel. First, five Pokémon or things are put in popularity order. Then, Pokémon are asked which of two items they prefer. Finally, some statistics about the player are given. Odd One Out A number of Oddish come onto the screen and the player can bet on whether there will be an even or odd number. Pikachu loves this show. Diancie Players can obtain Diancie in both the European and Australian versions of the game. It can be downloaded onto a version of Pokémon Peridot and Amethyst. After unlocking the full version of Pikachu's Summer Vacation, Pikachu's Rescue Adventure and Pikachu and Pichu, Diancie will appear, and the movie will be shown above the campfire. Trivia * The Bumpers are similar to BBC bumpers. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Pokémon Games Category:Spin-offs Category:Wii U Games Category:Party Games